


tick...tick...tick

by TheCarrot



Series: Ahoy-hoy... [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Grey Universe (mentioned), Nicole Noone (mentioned), Rare Pairings, they made a pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Morgan la Fey comes to collect on a deal she and Ezekiel made in Nicole’s grey universe.





	tick...tick...tick

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my iPhone as my poor Beast of a laptop that I’ve had since 2009 is on the fritz. :( please let me know of any spelling or grammar that glaringly awful.
> 
> This is on the assumption that Morgan crossed over into Noones world and well, I took a lot of liberties. However I love the dark pairing of Ezekiel and Morgan and I just loved what OhHeyThereBigBadWolf wrote me so... I needed more!

Tick, tick....tick. 

Ezekiel was never a hundred percent sure what Dulaque had meant when he stood in front of the Conclave and spoken those three words with a smirk. 

Now, however, he thinks he might know. 

Time, Ezekiel now knows, has never been a constant for him.

Ezekiel blinks, looking around his bedroom with tired eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping, but the sudden shift between one second and the next is enough to jar him wide awake.

For a terrible second Ezekiel panics, sure that he’s just been transported back to Noone’s universe. It’s only as the magic disperses, as the familiar blue of his bedroom walls along with the bright light of his computer screen shining back to life, that he knows he’s still in reality. Waiting for the flashbacks to stop playing behind his eyes, Ezekiel swings his legs over the edge of the mattress, hauling himself to his feet. He grabs the red sweater he has thrown over his computer chair, sliding it on as he makes his way quietly down the hall to his kitchen. 

The thief doesn’t flinch at the sight of the tall red head digging though his fridge without regard to putting anything back where it had been.

“If you’re looking for alcohol, it’s in the freezer,” Ezekiel sighs, leaning against the door frame, “if it’s tea you’re after I tend to keep that in the cupboard.” 

Piercing green eyes bore into him as Morgan Le Fay turns to glare at him. Her hair is coifed perfectly, curls falling around her ears while the woman’s dark blue pants suit makes her pale skin almost translucent, the terrible colour unaided by the dim glow of the refrigerator lighting.

Quiet reigns for a moment, the sorceress tilting her head to the side curiously, looking over the young man in front of her. 

“Well, you are a ray of sunshine in the morning aren’t you.” La Fay chuckles.

She grins widely then, shutting the fridge door to bend down and open the freezer drawer instead, pulling out a large frosted bottle. She holds it by the neck and waves it at Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel merely glares back at her, trust Morgan to go after his good stuff. It was the exact same type of Scotch he had bought Jenkins at New Years.

“I thought we had a deal,” Ezekiel sighs, watching as she starts rooting through his cupboards, now looking for glasses. “No interaction until shits gone sideways.”

“Things are always going sideways on this little planet.” Morgan turns back and Ezekiel actually can’t find fault in her statement. 

“Whose arse did you light on fire this time?” 

“Just some lame druids.” She waves her hand about as if blowing off the issue while Morgan sets the bottle on the table, perching herself against a stool. “Not a big deal.”

Ezekiel has to physically stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose because he knows the tell of a half truth from a kilometre away. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here...”

“Oh come now my darling,” Morgan coos with a laugh, “Our deal from that drab world still stands, and you are by far the least boring thing on this planet.”

“I’ll be sure to make myself a plaque.” Ezekiel quips back, glare flat as he makes his way over to the cupboard, getting the glasses Le Fay had given up trying to find. He sets them on the table, watching intently as the immortal fills each of them up half way. The thief sighs heavily when Morgan slides up in front of him, closer than she has any right to be, before she presses the full glass back into his hand.

She doesn’t say anything in reply, just chuckles humourlessly before stepping around him to go into the living room.

“Ugh, You really need to tone down with the electronics.” Morgan grumbles sliding onto the couch, as she eyes the large computer and monitor set up in the corner. She leans back, crossing her legs, looking for all the world like she owns the place.

Ezekiel merely rolls his eyes at her theatrics. “You’re just gabby that the protection spells I put into the electromagnetic waves are messing with your magic.” He mutters, stopping next to his kitchen counter. “Now, deal or no, you wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t causing problems... You want to talk about what to do with Noone?”

Morgan rolls her head around in exasperation, bouncing one of her curls around her own finger. “Guardian or not, I vote we just kill her.”

It wasn’t like Ezekiel was entirely opposed to the idea....

Morgan must sense the hesitation within him however because her feline smile widens to show her teeth. “That was easy.”

“I’m not exactly the best moral compass around.” The thief sighs, remembering Stone’s words; remembering how easily Baird agreed with him.

“That’s likely why I find you the least repulsive of the lot of you Librarians.”

Morgan’s words are not a comfort but Ezekiel just sighs before pulling himself up onto his counter. At this vantage he can see most of the exits in his apartment without having to move. Ezekiel turns to actually face the sorceress as he takes a sip of the scotch; It’s not his particular drink of choice, however Morgan seems to enjoy it as she swallows a large gulp.

“She’s been a Guardian for a long time now,” Ezekiel sighs, peering down into the amber liquid in his glass. “Plus Flynn’s gone an given her the book of her life.”

Green eyes narrow when Morgan hisses. “That idiotic Librarian.” She soars to her feet, power radiating off of her in waves strong enough to make Ezekiel flinch back. “Has he lost his mind?! That woman will destroy us all.”

“Pot, kettle much?” The Australian smirks sinking down to a stool instead of the counter. 

The Sorceress whips around to glare at the boy. “Be silent child, my desire was for power. To live. To hide.” Her lips pull back in a sneer, “I’ve never claimed to be anything other than what I am, unlike that so called Guardian.”

Oddly enough, Ezekiel is pretty sure that that’s exactly what his problem with Noone boils down to as well. Flynn and Eve are too trusting he thinks as he nods at Morgan’s words. He looks up at the woman, catching her eye as he gets to his feet. 

“Are you supposing we go after her?” He asks.

Morgan growls, loosening her grip on the tumbler in her hand, soothing the cracks she had made in the glass with a little magic. “I’m supposing we destroy her.”

“How?”

“Nicole Noone harnessed the powers of the Library to rewind time, effectively destroying all magic.” The sorceress’ sneer turns to a smirk that has a shiver running down Ezekiel’s spine.

Now the thief knows why Morgan came to see him. It wasn’t for druids. 

“Time has been on your tail.” He whispers quietly.

Morgan nods. “You are very perceptive...but then Time does have a certain affinity for you.”

Ezekiel wants to throw up. Affinity. “That’s not an affinity I relish having.”

“You’re still alive my little Librarian. So wether you like it or not, Time has an affinity for you.” Morgan grins, moving closer to the boy. Her red curls bounce as she peers down at him with a storm of green in her eyes. “So, Ezekiel Jones,” She pauses here, causing Ezekiel to meet her gaze over the rest of his drink as he swallows down the rest in one gulp. “Do we play Times’ game once more? Or would you perhaps like to leave it up to Fate this time again?”

Ezekiel always knew he was living on borrowed time.

Time that wasn’t his and doomed to a swift end. 

Time held by the fickle hands of Fate.

However, Fate had never been kind to Ezekiel, nor to Morgan La Fay. They had been destined to a life of vengeance by the very threads that made up the world. 

Tick.... tick... tick....

Goes the clock...

“Let’s go get her Morgan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waywaychuck over on tumblr and Instagram.


End file.
